Trying to Forget
by Faith NightGrace
Summary: Jim Kirk was a troubled child, everyone knew that. He didn't let anyone in, let anyone get close to him except one person. One person who had been with him through it all and hopefully Jim won't push them away too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing of Star Trek or the characters in it. Some of the conversations are the same but I don't own any of it and give that credit to the writers of Star Trek, who are amazing. Only thing I do own is Sophie, and Chris Pikes family. I hope you enjoy my story. I'm going to try and update every Sunday. **

**Story will follow the first movie but not the 2nd, that will take it's own path. I hope you enjoy and please give me feed back if something is not correct or if you like it and what not! Thank you! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. **_

* * *

"Jim?"

James T. Kirk slowly turned around, drink in hand, to find a woman with dark brown wavy curls pulled back into a messy bun. She like most people in the bar that night wore a red Starfleet cadet uniform, hers consisting of a short skirt instead of pants.

"Soph?" Jim said looking at the woman in front of him.

"Jim!" Sophie said squealing and launching herself forward wrapping her arms around his neck. Jim laughed and spun Sophie around in a circle before setting her back down in front of him at arms length smiling at her.

"Sophie Pace. I always did tell you, you look good in red." Jim said smirking, his arms around her waist.

"Your horrible." Sophie said laughing.

"Come on I'll buy you a drink," he said taking her hand and leading her towards the bar.

Sophie smiled and followed him to the bar where he ordered their drinks. The two of them got their drinks and leaning up against the bar together to talk and catch up.

"Wow Soph I can't believe you're really here. I haven't seen you in ages I feel like." Jim said.

"Try a year Jim." Soph said hooking arms with him like they always did making him smile.

"So tell me Cadet Pace what is you are studying now…Communications still?"

"Nope. I changed it about a week after I talked to you. Operations: with a focus on communications and security. I'd like to be a Tactical Officer someday." Sophie said proudly.

"Wow really? That's impressive Soph. So you are actually doing the fighting in security or no?"

"No more like tragedy and such. I'll know how to fi…" Sophie started but was cut off my Jim leaning a little forward on the bar. Sophie stopped talking and could now ear a voice talking to the bartender. She knew that voice, it was her close friend; Nytoa Uhura.

"Hi. I'd like a Klabnian Fire Tea, two Cardassian Sunrises and three Miller Lite Classic beers, no slim-shots, anything on draft." Uhura said to the bartender.

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman." Jim said leaning forward more so the woman could hear him. Sophie rolled her eyes and tried to tug Jim back.

"Jim stop." she said quietly.

"I got this Soph." Jim said shrugging her off.

Uhura gave Jim a look before looking back at the bartender.

"And a shot of Jack, straight up."

"Make that two, her shot's on me." Jim told the bartender.

"Her shots on her. Thanks but no thanks." Uhura replied to Jim before spotting Sophie next to him leaning on the bar looking pissed at Jim.

"Don't you want my name before you completely reject me?" Jim wondered.

"I'm good without it." Uhura replied trying to figure out who the guy with Sophie was.

"You are good with out it." Jim said flirting causing Sophie's stomach to sink a little bit. "It's Jim. Jim Kirk."

Uhura's eyes widen slightly before she recovered. Sophie had told her about him, her best friend and the guy she's been in love with for 8 years. She couldn't believe Jim was ignoring Sophie and hitting on her at the same time. Sophie nodded to Uhura from behind Jim to confirm her thought. Uhura sighed and turned back to the bar ignoring him.

"If you don't tell me your name, I'm gonna have to make one up." Jim said obviously not getting she didn't want to talk to him.

"Jim…" Sophie tried again, but once again got shut out.

"Uhura." Uhura said after a while.

"Uhura? No way, that's the name I was gonna make up for you. Uhura what?"

"Just Uhura."

"What they don't have last names where you come from?"

"Uhura is my last name."

"They don't have," Jim started as he tried to think, "first names in your world?"

Uhura rolled her eyes and smiled slightly but didn't answer. So Jim decided to move closer to her and leaned next to her on the bar leaving Sophie alone where she stood.

"Ok so you're a Cadet, studying. What's your focus?" Jim asked.

"Xenolinguistics. Let me guess: you don't know what that means." Uhura said turning to him.

Jim just smiled, "Study of Alien languages: phonology, morphology, syntax, it means you've got a talented tongue."

"For a moment I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals." Uhura replied looking around for Sophie only to find her standing alone with a drink in her hands.

"Well…Not only." Jim said laughing a little.

"This guy bothering you?" another Cadet asks Uhura, causing her and Jim to look at him. Sophie suddenly looks at Jim and Uhura then the guy talking to them, she didn't know him, meaning he was new.

"Beyond belief but nothing I can't handle." Uhura said turning back to the bar.

"You can handle me. And that's an invitation." Jim says.

"Hey! Mind your manners." the Cadet said spinning Jim around. Sophie sighed and walked over to them standing next to Uhura.

"At ease, Cupcake. It was a joke." Jim said patting him on the cheek.

"Jim stop." Sophie says coming to stand in between him and the Cadet.

"What was that?" the Cadet demanded.

"Move Soph." Jim said shoving her towards Uhura. "You heard me Cupcake."

"You know how to count farm boy? There's five of us and one of you." the Cadet said as 4 guys joined him from behind.

"Okay, so go get some more guys, come back and then it'll be an even fight."

"Jim please…" Sophie said.

Yet before Sophie could say more, the Cadet swung his fist hitting Jim square in the jaw, causing Sophie and Uhura to gasp. Jim recovered from the punch and stood up a little straighter before hitting the Cadet hard causing him to fall backwards, the fight had just begun. The four other Cadets then closed in on Jim, grabbing him and beating him and throwing him around the room. A punch from another Cadet and Jim hits the floor hard.

"Jim!" Sophie yells. "Guys stop! He's had enough! Stop!"

The men don't listen to her but continue to hit, throw and kick Jim around the room, breaking tables and glasses along the way. Jim was bleeding everywhere but would always get back up. Finally the Cadet in the beginning threw Jim onto a table, grabbed hold of him and started to punch him over and over and over.

"Enough!" Uhura yelled as Sophie stood there watching in horror as Jim got beat up. "He's had enough!"

The Cadet however did not stop until finally there was an ear-piercing whistle coming from a man standing in the doorway, who was none other, then Captain Christopher Pike.

"Outside, all of you. NOW!" Pike ordered.

"Yes sir." the cadets replied filling out quickly.

"You alright son?" Pike asked Jim.

"You can whistle really loud. Did you know that?" Jim replied slurring his words before he promptly passing out. Sophie slowly approached Captain Pike and looked down at Jim with sad eyes.

"Captain Pike." Sophie asked.

"Yes Cadet…"

"Pace. Sophie Pace."

"Yes Cadet Pace?"

"Sir. May I stay with him? He's one of my best friends sir."

"Of course." Captain Pike replied helping Sophie sit him in a chair before sitting himself. Sophie then rushed around to get some tissues and wipes before starting to clean him up.

"What's his name?" Pike asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Jim Kirk. Well, James Tiberius Kirk. I've known him since we were little sir." Sophie replied wiping his chin.

"Kirk huh? hmmm." Pike said more to himself. "And what is you are majoring in Cadet?"

"Operations Division." she replied.

"So you are the one I've heard about. Impressive Cadet." Pike answered looking up at her.

"You've heard about me?" she said pausing her work on Jim.

"Yes. You're one of the best according to Commander Spock. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future." Pike praised her.

"Thank you Captain" she replied with a smile.

Just as Sophie finished speaking Jim groaned in agony and rolled his head to the side where Sophie was. Jim tried to open his eyes several times before finally opening them and looking straight into Sophie's eyes.

"Soph?" Jim said hoarsely

"Hey. How do you feel?" she said softly.

"Like hell." he replied chuckling a little. "You ask me that every time something like this happens and it's always the same answer."

"Well, I have to be sure James." Sophie replied in mock sternness. Pike watched on in amusement as he watched them interact with each other. "Jim this is Captain Pike."

Jim nodded and then stuck two pieces of tissues up his nose when Sophie gave them to him.

"You know I couldn't believe it when Cadet Pace here told me who you were." Pike started off.

"And who am I Captain Pike." Jim said taking a drink of his mixed drink.

"Your fathers son."

Jim stared at him before holding up his drink, "Can I get another one?" he asked to the bartender.

"No Jim you've had enough." Sophie said firmly.

"For my dissertation I was assigned to the USS Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Sure learned his lesson." Jim replied as if he didn't care.

"Jim!" Sophie gasped quietly from beside him. Jim looked over at her and sighed before turning his attention back to Pike.

"Depends on how you define winning. You're here, aren't you?" Jim shrugs. "That instinct to leap without looking that was his nature, too. And in my opinion it's something Starfleet has lost." There was another pause from Pike before he continued to speak. "Those cadets you took on, they'll make competent officers but you can bet your ass they'll run home to momma the minute they're looking down the barrel of a Klingon phaser cannon."

"Why are you talkin' to me man?" Jim said a little annoyed.

"I looked up your file while you were drooling on the floor. Your aptitude tests were off the charts. So what is it, do you like being the only Genius Level repeat-offender in the Midwest?

"Maybe I love it." Jim replied as Sophie rolled her eyes.

"So your daddy dies. You can settle for a less-than-ordinary life. Or do you feel like you're meant for something better? Something special?" Pike finished.

There was a pause in the conversation and Sophie was restless about how Jim was going to respond to this.

"Enlist in Starfleet." Pike stated.

"Enlist?" Jim said chuckling. "You must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month. You know why people join Starfleet, because most of them have low self of steam," at the statement Sophie sucked in a breath, "they want to feel like the belong somewhere when really they are just a bunch of losers in matching uniforms." Jim finished.

Pike looked at Jim then glanced at Sophie to see her stiff in her seat with tears threatening to fall. Jim was looking at Pike then glanced at Sophie and realized his mistake.

"Shit Soph. I didn't mean that. I...I know that's not why you...that's not…I'm…Soph..." Jim said stuttering to try and apology to her.

"Are you done?" Sophie said in a quiet voice. Jim nodded slightly wide-eyed at her.

"I've got to go Jim." she replied standing up. "Sorry Captain Pike."

"No problem Cadet." Pike replied watching the two.

"What!? You just got here." Jim said standing up as well.

"I leave first thing in the morning." she said quietly facing him.

"But we've barely seen each other!" Jim argued.

"And who's fault is that?" Sophie said heatedly. "I have tried to call you for **THREE** days, but you never answered!"

The two friends stood there looking at each other. Taking a deep shaking breath Sophie looked around the bar then back at Jim.

"You want to know why we didn't get to catch up tonight? Because you were to busy hitting on my friend who was clearly not interested and then getting into a fight with 4 guys and getting the shit beat out of you." Sophie stated angrily. "Once again James T. Kirk had to show he was the ladies guy, a guy not to mess with. I guess it was just some stupid dream that when you would see me, you'd want to talk to me, spend time with me and not any woman that is breathing and has great legs. I wanted to tell you how the last couple of weeks have been complete shit, that the nightmares have been coming back," she said as he sighed at hearing the nightmares were back, "to tell you everything like best friends should, but I was wrong. Wrong to believe you'd actually want to spend time with me after we hadn't seen each other in over a year!" Sophie said in cold voice, and Jim he could see the anger, the disappointment in him coming through her voice and eyes.

"But that's you James. And I can't change that no matter what. I'm not blaming you for being who you are, I'm just wish for once you'd want to spend time with your best friend of 16 years." Sophie paused looking at Jim. "I knew I shouldn't have come out tonight, I was just setting myself up for disappointment. Yet I couldn't help it because I so desperately wanted, needed to see you Jim, to see that you were aliv...but now I know I probably shouldn't have come." she said softly tears welling up in her eyes.

Jim looked down at his feet in shame as the words sunk in. In all their years together, Sophie had never told Jim off like that and it hurt. It hurt worse knowing that Sophie was disappointed in him. Sophie stepped forward closing the distance between Jim and her before placing her hands on either side of his face.

"It was good to see you Jim. I'll call you...sometime." Sophie said kissing his temple softly. Jim closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to see her moving away from him. He grabbed her hand quickly bringing her back into a hug wrapping his hands around her shoulders. At first her hands were limp before wrapping her around his waist.

"I'm sorry Soph. So sorry." Jim whispered so Pike couldn't hear. "I..."

"I get it Jim." she replied just as soft cutting him off. "You didn't mean it. You never do."

Jim took a deep breath before kissing her forehead and letting her go. Sophie looked at Jim one last time, before turning to Captain Pike.

"Sorry Captain." she said.

"It's alright Cadet. I'll see you in the morning." Pike said in a concerned tone.

Sophie nodded and walked out of the bar without a backwards glance to Jim, who was still staring at her as she left. Jim stood there rooted to his spot where Sophie left him for a few more minutes before finally sitting back down and looking at Pike.

"Are we done here?" Jim asked quietly.

"No we're not. Enlist, because if you're half the man your father was Jim, Starfleet could use someone like you. Enlist in Starfleet and show Cadet Pace you want to change, I know it's none of my business, but she'll be the best Tactical Officer in a long time in about three years. You could be an officer in four years, have your own ship in eight."

"We done now?" he asked again glancing every now and then at the door.

"Riverside shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow, 0800." Pike says standing up. "Your father was Captain of a Starship, for twelve minutes. I dare you to do better."

And with that Pike left the bar as well, leaving Jim Kirk alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I felt like updating a little early! I hope you all like this! Review please! They make my day :)

Oh and I don't own anything but Sophie and Pike's Family!

* * *

The next morning Sophie woke up and groaned looking at her clock seeing it was 7 in the morning, she finally got up and got ready to go back to Starfleet.

"Hey Sophie." Uhrua said to her friend as they met outside of the shuttle.

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"I just want to get out of here." Sophie replied with a sigh.

"Good morning Cadets." Captain Pike said as they boarded the shuttle.

"Morning Captain." They replied together.

"Cadet Pace, a minute if you will." He asked her.

"Yes sir." Sophie replied confused.

"I'll save you a seat if I can." Uhura said to her before boarding.

"I'm sorry about last night Cadet." Pike told her off to the side.

"It's not your fault Captain. Trust me that was his." Sophie replied softly.

"I told him to come this morning."

"And he won't show." Sophie replied tired. "He hates Starfleet and not just because of his father."

"Are you sure about that?" Pike replied nodding his head behind her.

Sophie heard a motorcycle pull up behind her before turning to see Jim getting off the bike.

"Nice ride." A guy commented walking by.

"It's yours." Jim replied walking over to Sophie and Pike. "4 years? I'll do it in 3."

Jim wrapped his arm around Sophie who was still standing there shocked. Pike nodded at her, dismissing her as Jim pulled her onto the shuttle. Once inside the shuttle Sophie turned towards Jim and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!" he exclaimed.

"Last night."

"I'm sorry Soph." Jim said quietly.

Sophie sighed as she threw her arms around him and hugging him tight. He hugged her back before he pulled back and kissed her forehead smiling.

"Come on let's find seats." He told her taking her hand and walking around trying to find 2 seats together. They finally found 3 empty seats and took 2 of them together sitting down.

"She really your friend?" Jim asked nodding towards Uhura who was just shaking her head at him.

"Yes and she's off limits James." Sophie replied causing Jim to laugh.

"I never did get that first name?" he asked Uhura smiling.

Uhura just smiled as Sophie hit his arm again. "Jim!"

"Joking! Joking!" Jim told her laughing as he strapped himself in and wrapped his arm around her hugging her to his side. The two of them were too busy laughing to notice a man come and sit down next to Sophie who wasn't in a Starfleet outfit but dressed like Jim.

"I may throw up on you." The man said to Sophie and Jim.

"I think these things are pretty save." Jim replied unwrapping his arm from her shoulders so she instead looped her arm through his.

"Don't patronize me kid. One crack in the haul and our blood boils in 13 seconds; solar flare might crop up and cook us in our seats; wait until your sitting pretty with a case of shackles; see if you're so relax when your eye ball bleed. Space is diseased and dangerous after darkness and silence." The man ranted on.

"Well, I hate to break this to you but Starfleet operates in space." Sophie told him.

"Yeah well I got no where else to go. The wife took the whole damn planet in a divorce. All I got left is my bones." The man replied taking a sip of his flask before he offered it to Sophie and Jim.

Jim took the flask and raised it, "Jim Kirk."

"Sophie Pace." Sophie said smiling taking a sip of the flask, trusting the man once Jim did.

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy."

**Year 1 – His birthday**

"Leo!" Sophie said coming up to him on the quad.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He said stopping after seeing her face.

"Have you seen Jim? I can't find him. I've tried your room, his comm, nothing. He won't answer." She said somewhat frantically.

"Calm down Sophie. I'm sure he's fine. It's Jim." Bones replied looking down at his PADD.

"Do you realize what today is?" Sophie asked accusingly as Bones looked up confused. "It's Jim's _birthday._"

"Shit." Bones cursed after realizing what that meant.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Sophie asked Bones in a pleading voice. "I need to find him Leo. He's not…this is one of 2 of the worst days of the year for him and I need to find him."

"2?"

"That's not important. I just…UHURA!" Sophie said yelling across the quad before rushing towards her friend with Bones right behind her. "Uhura have you seen Jim?"

"Jim?" Uhura questioned looking confused at her. "Yeah I passed him on my way here. He was headed towards the grass over there by the water I think. Why?"

"Aw hell." Sophie said softly. "Thanks Uhura. Leo I'll comm you if I need anything, but trust me right now he just needs space.

"Then why are you going?" Bones asked.

"Space from everyone else…not me. Trust me. I've been doing this every year except last year and I don't even want to think what he was like last year." She replied softly before nodding and taking off towards the direction Jim was in, leaving a very confused Uhura and irritated Bones behind.

It took Sophie five minutes or less to get to the grass area near the water. She stopped and looked around to see the area was almost empty except for about 8 people all spread out. She surveyed the area closer and spotted Jim, the only one down by the water's edge, sitting on the grass his arms resting on his knees that were pulled up to his chest as he stared out across the water.

She sighed and started to walk towards him slowly keeping her eyes on him. As she approached him, she didn't say a word but silently sat down next to him and slipped her arm around his leaning into him. She felt Jim take a deep breath and lean his head on top of hers and sigh. The minutes passed by slowly and peacefully as the two sat there watching the water in comfortable silence.

"You tired?" she asked him softly.

"A little." He replied yawning.

"Why don't you lie down for a while, it's only 2." She said softly. Jim nodded and shifted so his head so it was in her lap, as she still sat up right somewhat. The two of them formed a 'T' essentially as Sophie softly ran her hand through his hair lightly over and over.

"What about you?" he mumbled already drifting off to sleep.

"I'll be fine." She said kissing his head. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here."

He nodded tiredly and drifted off to sleep with her stroking his hair lightly. Sophie made sure Jim was defiantly asleep before taking a book out of her back and starting to read it. As she sat there reading her book she kept getting distracted by the man in her lap who was sleeping like a baby. She knew he didn't like his birthday; he distasted it because it was the day Starfleet took his father from him as he told her once. They robbed him of a normal life he would say and she couldn't help but think if he was right. Yet then again if his father were still alive then she would have been sent alone too…

"Cadet Pace?" a voice said interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up to find Captain Pike stand there in front of her and Jim with a confused expression on his face.

"Captain. What can I do for you?" she said softly as to not wake Jim.

"You two missed all of your classes today." Pike replied glancing at Jim then back to her.

"I…we did? How did you know that?" Sophie asked confused.

"I'm Kirk's mentor for one and they notified me and two it's 4 o'clock and I figure you've been with him all day from the position you two are in now."

"Sorry Captain."

"Nothing to be sorry for Cadet. I was just concerned. He's never missed a full day of classes before. 1 or 2 sure, but never 4 classes and combat training."

"Oh." Sophie replied not really knowing what to say.

"What's going on Cadet?" Pike asked nodding towards Jim who was still thankfully asleep.

Sophie sighed and ran a hand through Jim's hair again before responding, "Do you happened to know what today is sir?"

"The _USS Kelvin_ anniversary."

"Yeah." Sophie replied nodding towards Jim. Pike looked confused before realization dawned on him.

"His birthday." Pike stated softly with understanding in his eyes.

Sophie nodded in conformation as she felt Jim stir in her lap. Looking down she saw Jim rub his eyes before turning and looking up at Sophie smiling softly.

"Hey sleepyhead." Sophie said smiling at him.

"Hey Soph." he replied before noticing a shadow falling over him. Jim turned his head the other way and found Pike standing there watching the two of them. "Sir?"

"Hello Kirk." Pike replied nodding to him. Jim sat up next to Sophie, pulling her close to him again and seeking comfort in her presence. "I was concerned, you missed all your classes today."

"Really?" Jim asked confused. "What time…how long did I sleep Sophie?"

"You slept about 2 hours, it's 4 o'clock." she answered him.

"Oh. Sorry sir. I didn't realize…"

"It's fine Kirk. Cadet Pace here filled me in." Pike told him softly.

"Oh." Jim replied his face blank looking up at him.

"Listen, what are you two doing for dinner?" Pike asked them both.

"Um…" Jim started sharing a look with Sophie before answering, "We'll probably just going back to my room and eating."

"Well that won't do now will it." Pike answered with a small smile. "Why don't you both come over to my place and have dinner."

"Dinner sir?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. Jim," Pike said squatting down in front of the two. "I know your dad wouldn't want you to eat your birthday dinner like that. Yes you remember him, and enjoy the afternoon with your best friend. Which by the way looked way better then going to classes, but let's have a good dinner for you huh?"

Jim looked at the older man in front of his, studying him carefully. "Why sir? Why do you care?"

"Because Jim I'm your mentor and friend I'd like to think and I want to do something nice. So let my wife and I cook you two dinner. I got 3 kids so it shouldn't be completely awkward. So what do you say?" Pike explained to them.

Sophie glanced at Pike and then at Jim who was staring at him blankly.

"Jim." She said softly catching his attention and when he looked over his eyes showed her pleading and confusion. "Captain could you give us a moment."

"Of course I'll be right over there." He said nodding towards a spot not far away before walking over there out of earshot.

"Jim." She started looking him in the eyes. "Do you want to go?"

"I don't know." He answered looking lost.

"If you want to go that's fine with me but it's also fine if you don't want to go and have it just be you and I tonight."

"I just…"

"Jim, it's your birthday and I think if you want to celebrate it this is a good place to start celebrating. Its just dinner."

Jim nodded slowly thinking about what she had to say before grinning, grabbing her head between his hands gently and kissing her forehead. The two of them then stood up, Jim's arm around her waist still as they walked over to Pike.

"So what'd you say?" Pike asked.

"We'd love to come for dinner." Jim replied smiling a little.

"Good!" Pike said smiling at the two of them. "Meet me at my office in hour and we'll leave. It's about a 20 minute drive from here just to let you know."

"Sounds good Captain. Thank you." Sophie answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review they make my day! Remember though I don't own anything Star Trek, I only own Sophie and Pike's family! **

* * *

**Year 1 (continued) **

An hour had passed and Jim and Sophie arrived at Pike's office, changed out of their Cadet uniforms. The car ride to Pike's house was mostly silent, but comfortable silence in the car. Arriving at Pike's house they found he lived in 2-story white house. It had 2-car door garage, and a beautiful front porch.

"Home sweet home." Pike said pulling into the driveway and leaving the car out. Jim and Sophie climbed out of the car following Pike to the front door as Sophie looped an arm through Jim's. The front porch was very inviting with brick steps leading up to the door, which Pike opened and walked in.

Walking inside they found Pike standing there with his wife in the front foyer talking. Jim closed the door behind them and took a look around. He saw the stairs at the end of the hallway, with a living room off to the left and dinning room and kitchen off to the right. They could also see a door in the back most likely leading out to the back yard.

"Jim, Sophie this is my wife Andrea." Pike told them.

"Nice to meet you both." Andrea said walking towards them. "Sorry I'm hugger."

She told them right before pulling both Sophie and Jim each into a hug.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." Jim replied for them.

"Oh please, no ma'am. Call me Andrea."

"Andrea, nice to meet you. I love your house." Sophie commented looking around.

"Thank you dear. Now dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. So why don't you two go meet our kids, well they aren't exactly kids anymore I guess. But anyways they're in the living room I think. Chris would you show them?" Andrea asked kissing her husbands cheek before walking off to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Come on." Pike told them before pausing and turning around, "And you can call me Chris here. No sir or Captain. Just, Chris all right? We aren't at the academy, when we're here no need to be formal."

Sophie nodded while she noticed Jim get a huge grin on his face. "Of course Chris!" Jim said smiling causing Chris to roll his eyes at them and continue walking towards the living room with the two cadets following him.

"Kids. I'd like to introduce to you our dinner guests." Chris said to his children who were gathered around in the living room talking. "Kids this is Jim Kirk and Sophie Pace. And these are my rambunctious children home for dinner. My eldest Nick, my daughter Lena, and the youngest Brad."

"Hey." Nick said first breaking the silence and standing up. He walked over towards them as he brother and sister followed and shook Jim and Sophie's hand along with Lena and Brad as well.

"Nice to meet you all." Sophie said.

"Well I'll leave to all to get to know each other. I'm going to check in with dinner." Chris said before leaving and going into the kitchen, leaving his children, Sophie and Jim standing there.

"Well, come in and have a seat." Nick told them gesturing towards the couch. Jim and Sophie both sat on the love seat together, Nick and Lena sat on the couch while Brad at in a soft chair across from the love seat all getting comfortable.

"So you two are Cadets huh?" Nick started out by saying.

"Yeah. This is my first year and Sophie's second." Jim replied politely.

"Congrats I guess I should say." Nick replied warmly.

Sophie shrugged and leaned back feeling Jim's arm across the back of the love seat, "So what do you all do? Are you all in Starfleet?"

"No, not all of us. Just Nick and I." Brad said from his seat. "I'm an engineer on the_ USS Stargazer_."

"And I'm the CMO of the _USS Phoenix._" Nick told them.

"Wow. What do you do then Lena?" Sophie asked curious.

"I'm a music teacher at a local elementary school." Lena replied.

"She's always loved music." Nick explained to everyone. "Ever since she was little. Quite annoying at times actually."

"Hey!" Lena replied slapping Nick playfully on the arm. "You loved my music."

"Yeah yeah."

The five of them then started to talk and got quite relaxed with one another in the span of 15 minutes. Sophie already felt like they were going to get along great, but Jim on the other hand was quiet; quiet for him at least.

"Alright kids…" Chris said coming into the room just as Jim's comm. went off.

"Sorry." Jim said digging in his jeans for it.

"It's alright answer it if you need too." Chris told him gently.

"Oh no I forgot to tell Leo where we were going. If that's hi…" Sophie started to say before being cut off by Jim.

"It's not Bones." He replied softly seeing the caller's ID, still not making eye contact with Sophie.

"Then who is…" Sophie said again before seeing the look Jim was giving her and she knew exactly who it was. "No. No Jim."

"Excuse me." Jim said softly ignoring Sophie and getting up to leave the room.

"James Tiberius Kirk don't you dare answer that call." Sophie snapped at him from her seat, and he stopped to turn around to face her.

"Don't you dare answer that."

"But Sophie maybe she'll…" Jim said starting to plea.

"No she won't Jim." Sophie pleaded trying to get him to see reason. "She hasn't said that to you since you were 12! She's not going to start now. Please Jim, I don't want to have to put you back together again."

Jim studied his best friend before sighing and flipping open his comm. "Hello? … Hi mom." He said softly leaving the room to go out onto the front porch for some privacy.

"Damn it James." Sophie muttered to herself watching him leave.

The room was silent for a moment or two before Chris spoke again. "That was Winona?"

"Yes, Jim's mother." Sophie responded surprised. "You know her?"

"I did, back in the day. I was assigned to the _USS Kelvin_ for a while before being transferred. I knew them both but was closer to George than her."

"Oh." Sophie said lost in thought.

"Why did you say not to answer the call if you knew it was her?" Lena said asking the question they all wanted to hear.

Sophie sighed. "Because every time she talks to him she breaks him, emotionally and every time I have to pick up the pieces and put him back together."

The room was silent when Sophie was done talking, mostly because they didn't know what to say. Soon Andrea came into the room looking for all of them only to find them sitting silently in the room.

"What's going on? Where's Jim?" she asked looking around.

"He got a call." Chris answered his wife just as Jim came around the corner.

Everyone turned to see Jim standing there his hands in his pockets, not making eye contact with anyone except Sophie who was staring right back at him. Jim to say the least looked shaken up, and defeated almost.

"Come in when you two are ready." Chris told Sophie quietly before motioning the rest of them out to the room. They all quickly exited the room and were heading towards the kitchen and dining area when Nick tugged them back silently and nodded his head towards the living room again. "We can't listen in." his father said quietly.

"Dad think of this as a learning experience. They don't have to know, but don't you think you should know what's going?" Nick said quietly seeing his mom, brother and sister standing there ready to listen in too.

Chris sighed and nodded slightly, motioning everyone to be as quiet as possibly as they stayed out of sight from Sophie and Jim. Jim and Sophie didn't notice the family watching and listening either as Sophie nodded towards the love seat for Jim to join her. He walked forward slowly and sat down on the love seat with their backs to the family who was listening in and rested his head on the back of couch, slumping down as Sophie sat next to him looking straight head like he was.

"I'm sorry Sophie." Jim told her quietly. "I should have listened to you."

"It's ok Jim. I shouldn't snapped at you like that in front of everyone, I'm sorry." Sophie replied.

"Even?"

"Even."

"What'd she say this time?" Sophie asked him turning her head to face him.

"Nothing new." Jim said smiling slightly before resting his head on her shoulder.

"She cry again?" Sophie inquired.

"Yep." Jim said.

"Yell at you again too?"

"Yep."

"What'd did she say Jim?" Sophie asked again.

"Nothing I haven't heard before. I'm a disappointment. I'm use to it Soph, the rejection I mean." Jim told her quietly.

"But you shouldn't have to be." she hissed wrapping her arm around him to pull him closer to her as his head rested on her shoulder.

"Why do you think I answer? Why do I always answer her call? I know she's going to yell at me, tell I'm a disappointment, that I look so much like him she can't stand me. She actually told me that this time before hanging up. Her exact words were 'I can't stand to look at you Jim, you look so much fucking like him.' And then she hung up. It happens every time Soph. Why can't I stop answering?" Jim asked her

"Because she's your mom." Sophie answered him simply. "I know if it was my mom I'd answer her call ever damn time, but I can't."

"I'm sorry."

"That's not the point though. The point is you answer her calls because you're hoping that's she changed. That when you talk to her she's going to tell you she's proud of you, that she loves you, and for the love of God she'd say Happy birthday to you." Sophie continued to tell him. "You're wishing she's changed but she's not going to Jim. And you wish she was someone like Andrea don't you?"

"Yeah." Jim responded softly causing Andrea to gasp from her position next to her husband as they listened in. She had her hand over her mouth as unshed tears formed in her eyes as while as Lena who was next to her mom. "We've known her for like a half hour."

"Yeah but still, she's everything I would want in a mom. Everything I know you want your mom to be. I bet she'd tell you happy birthday, and not yell at you. I get Jim. I mean Lord, what if we had family like the Pike's how different our lives would have been, how better they would have been then the shitty childhood we had."

"No kidding. Jesus, if we had them as parents that would mean no Frank…"

"And thank the heaven for that Frank was an asshole of step-father who had no rights beating the hell out of 8 year old kid." Sophie responded in disgust.

"I know." Jim replied. "And hell we wouldn't have been sent off to that place. That would have been a blessing." He added laughing slightly with her.

The Pike family stood silently all listening intently on what the pair had to say and frankly they were shocked. They never excepted the two to have this kind of relationship, let alone a tragic childhood as it seemed and they didn't know what to do.

"I'm proud of you. You know that right?" Sophie told him firmly after a few minutes.

"I know." Jim replied softly smiling up at her.

"You have a lot of people proud of you. He probably never tell this to your face but Leo is proud of you. He's told me, so is Chris even though he might not tell you. And you know who else is oh so proud of you?"

"Who?" Jim asked tiredly.

"Your dad." She answered smiling at him as he pushed himself up to facing her. "He is. Don't you give me that look. Your dad is proud of you, trust me how could he not be? Yet you know what? He wouldn't want you just…su… he'd want you living life."

"You were going to say surviving weren't you?" Jim asked raising his eyebrow with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah but I think we've over used that word in the past few years." Sophie replied smiling as well.

Jim let out a laugh, "No shit."

"Anyways James." Sophie said mock glaring at him. "You need to find out who you are, because trust me you're not just some Starfleet hero's kid. You're James Tiberius Kirk. To me you're JT, Jim, James T. Kirk the man in front of me who is going to make a name for himself. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Jim answered as he smiled.

"And I know you probably don't want to hear this but your mom isn't healthy for you Jim. I'm not going to tell you to stop answering her calls but I want you not answer her calls until you are 100% sure of who you are, that you are satisfied with yourself. Because I think when you find that out you'll see that you're going to give it right back to her and I'm going to be so proud of you for that."

"I think I can do that." Jim said.

"Good. Now come on." Sophie said standing up with Jim. The two stood there for a moment before Jim drew her into a hug burying his face in her hair and breathing deeply.

"I love you P." he said softly calling her by one of their many nicknames for each other.

"I love you too J." she replied pulling away after a moment. "Now come on I want some food."

"Alright alright." Jim said getting tugged along.

Out in the hallway Chris shooed Lena, Brad and his wife into the kitchen before Sophie and Jim saw them. Chris and Nick were about to leave when Jim's voice stopped them again.

"Hey Soph." Jim asked pulling her to a stop right before the hallway where Nick and Chris stood listening out of view.

"Yeah?" she replied turning up to see him.

"Do you still see JT in me still?" he inquired.

Sophie tilted her head to the side thinking about an answer to that question, "Yeah sometimes."

"When?"

"When I'm in danger, when you're trying to protect me, and when we're eating." Sophie said with a small smile.

"Eating?" repeated Jim confused.

"I don't think you realize it but when we're eating you wait until I've started to eat before taking your first bites." She said.

Jim cocked his head and looked at her. "Really? I hadn't even noticed."

"I don't think you realize it. It's not everyone…just me. It's a habit that you haven't gotten rid of sub-consciously. And I bet you 5 bucks you do it tonight." Sophie said challenging him.

"5 bucks? You're on." Jim said smiling.

"Now tell me…do you see Fee in me still?"

"Yeah. Just now on the couch. Mostly when you're calming me down or 'mothering' me." Said Jim wrapping his arms around her.

"Is that bad?" Sophie asked.

"No. Not at all, as long as it's not bad when you see JT in me."

"No Jim it's not. Now let's go eat."

Chris and Nick realized this was their cue and hurried to the kitchen before they came and luckily they didn't see them. Moments later Sophie and Jim came into the kitchen, his arm on her shoulder.

"You two ready for some food?" Chris asked.

"Yeah!" Sophie replied for them.

Everyone was soon gathered around the table with plates full in front of them. They had said a pray and now it was time to eat and Sophie smiled to herself when she noticed Jim wasn't eating yet. She took a big bite of her food and saw out of the corner of her eye Jim exhale after glancing at her and start to eat his own food.

"JT." Sophie coughed loudly at Jim who quickly looked at her, his eyes wide as she smiled.

"Damn it Sophie!" Jim cursed before looking around the table and noticing them all staring at them. "Sorry."

Sophie simply laughed and soon Jim and the rest of them joined her.

"I can't believe I did that." Jim said laughing.

"I told you, you can't help it. You were doing it for too long." Sophie replied grinning. "And now you owe me 5 bucks."

"Ugh." Jim replied digging in his pocket for the money before handing it over. "Mutt." He said under his breath.

"Thanks love." She replied in a singsong voice patting his cheek lightly and pocketing the money.

The dinner continued smoothly from there on out. Sophie and Jim got to know the Pike's better and vice-versa. They found out Nick and Brad were on shore leave, and Andrea was an art teacher at the university in town. Both Sophie and Jim were slowly beginning to love this family, how they interacted with each other, how their parents were and how they instantly included the two of them in things. Dinner was long over and everyone was out in the back yard on the deck with a small fire they were gathered around as they had drink or two.

"You know," Jim started after a long period of silence from his place between Sophie and Nick. "Soph and I know you all were listening in earlier."

"We'd rather you talk to us about it then just continuing like you didn't hear anything." Sophie chimed in.

Chris and his family looked at the two of them guilty and ashamed that they were not only listening in but that they were caught. So instead of denying it Chris asked a question.

"Does your mother always talk to you like that?"

"Yeah." Jim replied taking a sip of his beer.

"How did you know we were listening?" Lena asked quite confused.

Jim and Sophie shared a look, "We heard Andrea gasp." Sophie replied.

"Mom." Brad whined breaking the tension. "Lord you always get us in trouble."

"Well I'm sorry how was I suppose to know it was that loud." She retorted to her youngest before facing Sophie and Jim. "Why don't you tell us about your mom Jim?"

"Um well…" Jim started sighing. "Everything was fine until I was about 8 when she married a man named Frank and he was fine for about a year. Then my mother started getting, assigned missions off planet for month's at time…"

"More like requested them James." Sophie muttered bitterly.

Jim sighed, "Ok maybe she requested them, I don't know. All I know is she wasn't around for months at a time and then she was only back for a short while, maybe a month at most. Anyways, Frank he liked to drink…a lot and well he didn't particular like me. I wasn't an easy child but I didn't…I don't know. Anyways he…well you heard the conversation. I got broken ribs, concussions, bruises you name it I had it."

"Oh my dear." Andrea said softly.

"Listen I don't want to be a pity, or a sob story. I just this was my childhood. It's over now and I'm over it."

"You clearly aren't over it." Nick told him. "Especially if what you two said in there was any consolation."

"Ok I'm trying to get over it." Jim amended looking down at his hands, which had intertwined themselves with Sophie's.

"How did you two meet?" Brad asked.

"We were 10 when we first met." Sophie answered him. "My parents lived in the next farm over from his step-dad's and we met while we were both out walking around. I didn't have many friends then and neither did he and we sort of hit off. We've been best friends ever since. He helped me when my parents died and I helped him when Frank would well beat him. We both hate hospitals, so we'd always patch each other up."

"Why do you hate hospitals?" Chris wondered. "You have to get a physical to get into Starfleet you know."

"We both took them don't worry." Jim replied with a laugh. "But it's long, complicated story that we don't…we don't feel comfortable sharing right now."

"Fair enough." Chris replied. "Now we have a little surprise for you Jim."

"A surprise?" he said confused looking at Sophie who looked equally confused. They watched as Andrea and Lena quickly went back into the house and 2 minutes later come back out with a yellow cake with chocolate icing on top with candles in it and his name written across in white icing. Andrea came over to Jim and Sophie, cake in hands, and stopped in front of him holding it down for him.

"Happy Birthday Jim." She said softly.

Jim stared at the cake then at Andrea then at Sophie who was smiling at him and nodded at the cake.

"Make a wish bro." Brad called out smiling.

Sophie nudged Jim and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath and blew out the candles. Opening his eyes he noticed everyone was staring at him. Chris looked proud of him, Nick, Brad and Lena all looked like they were happy for him like he belonged, Andrea was standing there smiling at him while Sophie had a look on face that he couldn't quite place.

"Happy Birthday James." Sophie told him smiling.

Jim smiled at her before looking up at everyone. "Thank you. Really."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please leave reviews and comments!**

Remember I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters! Only Sophie and the Pike's!

* * *

**Year 2- **

"Come on Jim or we'll be late!" Sophie yelled from her position on his bed in his and Bone's dorm. Jim was currently in the bathroom getting ready after taking a shower from his run.

"We won't be late Sophie, calm down." Jim replied through the door.

"Where you two going again?" Bones asked from his bed where he was reading his PADD.

"A BBQ at the Pike's." Sophie replied.

"I told you to come Bones." Jim replied walking out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"And I said no thanks." Bones replied rolling his eyes. "Really I'm fine. I'm going to comm. Joanna."

"Next time then." Sophie said standing up. "And get out today Leo it's a beautiful Saturday! Plus classes start Monday so you need to get out while you can Leo."

"Alright alright." Bones replied shooing them out. "Now get out of here before Mrs. Pike as has a fit."

"See later Bones!" Jim called as they walked out the door on their way to the Pikes.

Over the past year and half Jim and Sophie had gotten to know the Pike's very well. Since Jim's birthday Mrs. Pike, Andrea would send them food or come visit them almost every week or every other week if she could; Lena and Sophie chatted and talked all the time; Nick and Brad would video chat them both when they could when they were off planet and visit them if they had shore leave, which wasn't often. Christopher Pike on the other hand still remained Jim's mentor and senior officer at the academy but off the academy he was friendly, fun and almost acted like a Uncle to them. Today was a special day seeing as Nick was home for shore leave, so everyone was going to be there except Brad who was still on a mission. Arriving at the Pike's home Lena greeted them at the door and showed them in.

"Sophie! Jim!" Lena said hugging them before. "Come on in. Everyone's out back getting the food on the table, go on out I'll be right there."

"Nick!" Sophie exclaimed as they walked onto the back porch.

"Sophie! Jim!" Nick's voice boomed as he swept the two younger kids into a hug. "How are you guys?"

"We're good," Jim replied smiling at Nick.

"Well that's so good to hear." Chris said coming over with his wife.

"Hi sweeties." She said giving them both a hug and a squeeze. "You're just in time, we were about to start worrying where you two were."

"Sorry," Sophie amended. "Jim here was running a little late from working out." She added as Jim smiled apologetically at them.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sophie offered.

"Oh no dear. Lena just went into the get the buns and we should be ready." Andrea stated just as Lena came back out. "Oh and here she is. So let's eat everyone."

The six of them then sat down around the picnic table and started to dish out the food and eat. There was ton of food, drinks and a lot of catching up to do between the six of them. The afternoon went by quickly as they all sat there eating, laughing and talking. The dinner was winding down as the 6 of them sat there drinking.

**Later that Year**

"Jim!" Nick called coming closer to him and Bones.

"Hey Nick." Jim said greeting him as he came to sit with the two of them on steps of a building.

"Hey McCoy."

"Nick." He responded nodding back.

As Nick sat down he took a good look at Jim and realized something was off, very off about him and even Bones was looking at him with a worried expression. He then looked around for Sophie and found her talking to a guy a little ways across the quad.

"Who's Sophie talking too?" Nick asked.

"Steve Lockhart." Jim spat out glaring at the pair.

"Oh?" Nick replied cocking his head to the side at Jim's angry tone. He shared a look with Bones who shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"When is she going to stop talking to him?" Jim hissed out after a few minutes of silence.

"Jim they're just talking." Bones replied rolling his eyes. "It's not like they're making out."

Jim shot Bones a nasty look before looking back and finding Sophie. They all fell back into silence again as they watched the two flirt and talk. Sophie would smile and laugh, Steve would brush hair out of her face and when their conversation ended Steve leaned in close and whispered something in her ear before kissing her cheek and walking away. Sophie then headed over to the boys with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey guys." She said greeting them before seeing Nick. "Nick! What are you doing there? I thought you left a few days ago?" she added hugging him.

"I was suppose to but they postponed it. I leave tomorrow." Nick replied. "So tell me why are you so happy?"

"Well," Sophie started smiling, "I have a date tonight!"

"Really?" Nick responded smiling after glancing to Jim who wore a frown on his face. "With that guy you were talking too?"

"Yeah." She said smiling. "Steve. We have a few classes together."

"You can't be serious about going out with that asshole are you?" Jim asked her looking up with a clear scowl on his face. Surprised by Jim's tone of voice Sophie shot Nick and Bones a confused look before focusing her attention on Jim.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"You aren't really going to go out with him right?"

"Yes I am Jim. Tonight for dinner." She said getting fed up with his tone of voice. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Why would I be happy? You're going to get hurt because all he wants is to get in your pants!" Jim told her raising his voice.

"No he does not! Not all guys are like you Jim!"

"And what is that suppose to mean? So what I like to have a good time…"

"Yeah and get laid practically every night and then you dare come and tell me about your latest conquest after crashing in my room after you've had sex!" Sophie snapped back.

"At least they know what they're getting into! You think this guy wants to date you but he'll dump you the minute you have sex or won't put out, which we know isn't very often."

"Jim!" Nick hissed from where he sat watching with Bones.

"So it's a crime now for wanting to wait for the right guy then? Huh? For not wanting meaningless one night stands like you?" Sophie retort, "What are you afraid of? Him taking me from you? Are you jealous? What!?"

"Me? Jealous of him!?" Jim said laughing sarcastically. "Right. Why in the hell would I be jealous of him just because he has you? Think again Soph."

Sophie stood there staring at her best friend, the man she had been in love with since she was 17, like she had been slapped in the face. Facing him she willed the tears in her eyes not to fall as she stood there red in the face from embarrassment and anger as she watched Jim's face remain the same.

"Fuck you James." She hissed out angrily before ripping her necklace off and throwing on the ground in front of him and walking away as the tears started to fall.

The three sat in silence as they watched her walk away. As Jim watched her walk he thought how completely and utterly stupid he was. Yes he was jealous, he was jealous Steve was going to dinner with her, was jealous she never flirt with him like that, was jealous of just making her happy like that. She finally disappeared from sight and Jim tore his eyes away from her to focus on the necklace at his feet. He inhaled sharply when he realized what necklace it was before turn his head away from it.

Bones and Nick both noticed Jim's reaction to the necklace and were now curious as to what it meant. Bones slowly bent down and picked the necklace up to examine it. Holding it in his hands he saw it was a silver necklace with a silver locket that opened up, looking very intrigue. Sighing, Bones stole a glance at Jim and then Nick before carefully opening the locket. Inside he saw a tiny little note where a picture should be placed reading:

_I will always be there, no matter what. I love you._

Bones took a long deep breath before passing the locket to Nick who also let out a sigh.

"What's this for Jim?" Bones asked him.

"I gave it to her for her birthday, 4 years ago. She always wore it, never it took it off…until now I guess." Jim replied not looking at either of them.

"You design it?" Nick asked him to which Jim nodded, "It looks expensive."

"It was." Jim responded softly, his voice small. "6 months of paychecks to pay for it."

The two men shared a look again, trying to decide what to do. The three of them sat in silence for a while before Nick asked the question that had been bothering him for months.

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"Even if I was," Jim started softly turning back to grab the necklace from Nick and standing up, "I just screwed up every chance I ever had with her and destroyed our friendship in the process."

With that last statement Jim pocketed the necklace carefully in his pocket and walked away, hands in his pockets.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! Review! **

**Remember I don't own anything except Sophie and Pikes family! **

* * *

**Year 2- continued**

"Is Sophie here yet?" Jim asked nervously.

"She said she wasn't coming, had to much to do or something." Andrea replied her back turned to him as she continued with dinner.

"Oh." Jim replied somewhat defeated.

"Anything you particularly want for dinner dear?"

"Oh no. Whatever's fine." He said going to sit down in the living room with Nick, Brad, Lena and Chris who were all talking.

The Pike's had invited him and Sophie over for dinner and to spend the night but Sophie and him were still not talking. It had been 3 months now and it was slowly killing him. He had tried to apologize, tried to talk to her but every time he got rejected with nothing more than a cold glare or hello Kirk. Now Jim found himself sitting on the couch next to the boys who were home for a few days by request and he didn't know what to do. He wasn't in the mood for talking so he sat there playing with her necklace that he had kept with him all the time not wanting to give up hope.

"Excuse me." Jim said quickly getting up and pulling his comm out, stepping out in the hallway to make a call.

"Hey Sophie." Jim said softly once he realized she wasn't going to answer him, leaving him to leave a message. "I…I know you don't want to talk to me but I miss you Soph. God I miss you. I'm at the Pike's and I…I just I need you. I don't think I can handle it tonight without you. Please just call me back or message me, anything." Jim continued leaning against the wall pleading into his comm. "I miss you. I'll um…try later. I…I love you P." he finished quietly before hanging up.

Standing there in the hallway alone on that night scared him. He had never dealt with it himself and knew she hadn't either. He could only hope she would call him back and soon before he went crazy. Dinner went smoothly as always and the Pike's plus Jim were all in the living room talking and laughing when someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Nick said getting up and going to see who it was, only to find Sophie standing there.

"Hi." Sophie said softly.

"Sophie." Nick replied hugging her tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. I…Jim left me a message."

Nick nodded and let he inside. "He's in the living room. You want me to get him or you want to go in there first?"

"Can you get him? Then I'll come in."

"Sure thing." Nick replied going into the living room and getting Jim.

"We need to talk." Sophie said quietly when Jim came into the hallway.

"I know." Jim replied walking towards her before she stopped him.

"Listen to me first." She started staring at him. "I didn't come here to make up with you. I got your message and I realized I didn't want to me alone tonight either, so here I am. We will sleep in the same room but I won't sleep in the same bed as you like we usually do. Got it?"

Jim nodded his heart deflating as he thought he had a chance again. "Ok." He said quietly watching her before he realized something. "Why don't you just spend the night with your boyfriend?"

"Because we broke up a month ago." She told him.

"A month?" Jim said not believing her. "A month and you still didn't talk to me?"

"Steve was never the problem." She told him firmly. "You screwed that up all by yourself. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go say hi to everyone."

He watched her leave let out a frustrated sigh before following her in. That night Jim and Sophie were given the spare room that consisted of two twin beds, each for one of them. Neither had spoken to each other as they got ready for bed and crawled in.

"Goodnight Sophie." Jim told her from his position in bed.

Minutes went by and Jim waited to see if Sophie would reply, he knew she wasn't asleep but still she said nothing until, "Goodnight Jim."

Jim smiled slightly and turned over to go sleep while Sophie lied there in the dark with tears pouring down her cheeks silently. She missed him, missed him so much but she couldn't get over what he said to her. Sighing she found herself thinking about Jim before she fell into a nightmare filled night.

Sophie woke up with a start a few hours later to Jim who was tossing and turning in his bed. She quickly got out of bed, forgetting they weren't talking and went to him and sat on the edge of the bed. She gently shook him calling his name, holding him tight before he woke up. Jim opened his eyes and realized Sophie was holding him, whispering soothing words to him. It was then that he it dawned on him that she_ was_ holding him.

"Let go Sophie." Jim said somewhat angrily as he woke up.

"What?" Sophie replied looking down at him.

"Let. Go." He told her again. "Please let go of me."

"Jim I…just tell me what it was about." Sophie said softly letting go of him like he asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Jim demanded looking at her. "I've been having them for 2 months and now you care that I have nightmares? Just leave me alone."

Sophie stared at Jim in shock, before nodding her head and slowly getting up and slipping back into her bed turning away from him letting the tears fall once again. Minutes went by, as the two lay there silent in the dark as Jim tried to slow his heart down.

"You. The dream was about you." Jim started quietly after several minutes went by. "Has been for the past 2 months. Only this time we weren't on that planet. Some of them are, but not tonight. Tonight…you were in trouble and I couldn't get to you in time because we weren't talking and…I couldn't save you."

Sophie sucked in her breath as Jim continued to talk to her back, which faced him. He had finally sat up and was staring at her hoping, wishing she would turn around and look at him.

"I'm sorry Sophie for everything. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I have no excuse for it and I'm sorry, yes maybe I was little jealous, maybe I didn't want to share you I don't know. All I know is I miss you." Jim told her softly. "God I miss you. I can't…these past 3 months without you have been horrible, I hardly slept, I never went out or did anything else Bones dragged me too. I miss my best friend Sophie, I miss talking to you, snuggling with you and just seeing you. When you took the necklace I gave you off I thought…I thought that was it. That our friendship was finally over and you were going to leave me like everyone else did in my life and…I can't handle that. You know I don't make friends easy and I probably won't and…" Jim whispered his voice breaking.

Jim sighed and slowly got up from the bed and headed towards the door before turning around one last time. "I kept it, the necklace. It's in my jean's pocket. I didn't think I could throw it away without hoping you would talk to me again. I'm sorry I ruined everything, just know that…that I love you Sophie. No matter what." Jim finished quietly taking a deep long shaky breath and leaving the room.

Hearing the door close Sophie turned over and saw he was gone. She waited a few seconds before getting out bed and going over to Jim's clothes. She found his jeans and dug through them somewhat frantically before she found her necklace and let out a sob as she realized he had kept it with him. Sophie gripped the necklace tightly and rushed out the door quietly not caring she was only in her short shorts and tank top. Quietly walking downstairs she found Jim in the kitchen with his back to her leaning over the sink looking out the window. As silently as she could Sophie walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around him, holding the necklace in front of him in the other.

Startled by the touch Jim turned around to face Sophie looking down at the necklace in her hand back to her face, waiting for a sign. Sophie gently place the necklace in his hand and turned around swiping her hair to one side.

"Help me?" she asked quietly waiting for him to put it on her.

She heard Jim exhale slowly before feeling him putting the necklace back around her neck where it belonged. He finished clasping the necklace on before he wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind pulling her flat against his chest while he nuzzled her hair with his nose, breathing in deeply. Sophie turned in his arms and pressed herself into him wrapping her arms around his waist holding onto the back of his shirt while she pressed her face into his chest.

"Sh-h." Jim said quietly stroking her hair, his face still next to her neck and ear.

"I've missed you." She said into his shirt.

"I've missed you too." He answered softly smiling, knowing they were going to be ok.

**Year 3**

Sophie found herself walking across the Starfleet campus humming to herself thinking that in just month she will graduate from Starfleet and become a full officer.

"Jim! Leo!" Sophie yelled as she approached them. "Guess what!"

"What?" Bones asked her rolling his eyes as she jumped into Jim's arms.

"I just got done meeting with Chris, I mean Pike and guess what!"

"You were meeting with Pike? Why?" said Jim releasing her.

"He wants me on the _Enterprise_ when I graduate next month! He said I have a spot on the bridge and he wants me there!" said Sophie barely containing her excitement.

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed.

"That's fantastic!" Jim told her swiping her up into another hug.

"That's amazing Sophie!" Bones stated her giving her a hug as well.

"I know! I just…I can't believe it! I'll be an officer on the _Enterprise_!" She told them bouncing up and down.

"I'm proud of you Soph." Jim said, "But I got to go study."

"Study? For what?" Sophie asked looking at him. "Wait…Jim are you serious? Tell me you aren't taking the Kobayashi Maru test again!"

"It doesn't bother you that no one's ever passed the test?" Jim asked the two of them.

"Jim it's the Kobayashi Maru. No one ever passes the test and no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds." Said Bones.

"I gotta study. Congrats Soph." Jim replied kissing Sophie's forehead. "I want you both there!"

"Study my ass." Bones muttered as they watched Jim walk away.

"He's going to see Gaila isn't he?" Sophie asked sighing.

"Yeah."

"I probably should just forget it shouldn't I?"

"He care's about you, know matter what you think. He cares trust me." Bones told her.

"Thanks Leo." She replied quietly.

"Come on let's go eat something." Bones told her putting an arm around her shoulder.

**The Trial**

Two days later Sophie found herself seated in between Bones and Jim in the great auditorium along with the rest of the Starfleet cadets.

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter." Stated Admiral Richard Barnett to the audience. "James T. Kirk please step forward."

Jim hesitated in his seat before he felt Sophie squeeze his hand; he squeezed back and slowly got up glancing at Bones before going down to stand trial.

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct according to regulation 1743 of Starfleet." Admiral Barnett told him. "Do you have anything to say before we begin?"

"Yes. I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." Jim replied.

The Admiral looked at Jim before finding the accuser in the audience and nodding to him to rise. The accuser stood up and Sophie changed a quick look with Bones noticing he was Vulcan.

"Step forward please." The Admiral said. "This is Commander Spock. He's one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander."

"Cadet Kirk, you some how managed to install a sum-routine in the programming code therefore changing the conditions of the test." Commander Spock stated.

"Your point being?" Jim asked causing Sophie to sigh.

"An academic facular, you cheated." Said the Admiral.

"Let me ask you something, I think we all know the answer to." Jim said after a few seconds. "The test itself is a cheat is not? I mean you programmed it to unwinnable."

"Your argument precludes a no-win scenario." Spock replied.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." Jim stated looking forward.

"Therefore did you not only violate the rules but you also failed to understand the principle lesson."

"Please enlighten me." Jim asked.

"You of all people should know Cadet Kirk, a captain can not cheat death." Spock said with almost an air of arrogance.

Jim stared at Spock hard before looking down, "I of all people."

"On no." Sophie said quietly exchanging glances with Bones. She knew how Jim felt when ever someone talked about his father and what had happened and knew it wouldn't end well. He told her once that the only one who he could talk about it with was her because he knew she wouldn't judge him, she knew what it was like to lose a parent.

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action did he not?"

"Leave him out of this." Jim replied firmly. "My father and what he did has nothing to do with this."

"And yet it is the perfect example of…"

"Leave my father out of this!" Jim hissed getting angry. "You have no right to talk to about it, none of you do."

"James." Sophie said firmly from the audience, after getting a nod from Pike to interfere in order to prevent Jim from saying something he would regret later. "Deep breath."

Jim turned to find Sophie looking at him with pleading eyes, and he sighed nodding his head at her. He took a deep breath before turning back around.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test." Jim said after recomposing himself.

"Further more you have failed to comprehend the purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me again." Jim said with a slight edge to his voice.

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear and to maintain control of ones self and ones crew. This is a quality except in every Starfleet captain." Spock finished.

Jim didn't have a reply ready for that as he let the words sink in. He looked down at his hands and took a few breaths. He knew that the resolves of this weren't going to be good and could feel he was going to disappoint her again, Sophie. He wanted to prove to her he was something more than just some kid who was reckless and juvenile but this, it was embarrassing enough to do it in front of the entire Starfleet, with out having Sophie there call him out when he got angry over his father.

Just then a cadet came walking in a handed Admiral Barnett a PADD before walking away. The Admiral glanced at the PADD before looking up to address the rest of them.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Uthayan System. I hear by order all cadets to Hanger 1 immediately. Dismissed." The Admiral ordered before getting up and leaving.

All the cadets instantly got up and started to exit the auditorium heading to Hanger 1. Sophie stood up and walked slowly down to the floor with Bones to see Jim who was still standing there looking at Spock who was leaving.

"Jim?" Sophie asked coming to stand next to him placing a hand on his arm.

"Who was that pointy ear bastard?" Jim asked looking down at Sophie before looking back to where Spock was.

"I don't know, but I like him." Bones said with a slight smirk before going to leave.

"Leo!" Sophie gasped. Jim glared at Bones before feeling Sophie grab his hand and follow Bones out.

"Cadet Pace." Captain Pike called approaching the three of them.

"Yes sir?" Sophie replied stopping.

"I know you still have not graduated but given the circumstances I would still like you to report to the _USS Enterprise_ for duty as our tactical officer on the bridge. **Lieutenant** Pace." Pike replied smiling.

"I – Yes sir." Sophie said smiling at him.

"Congrats Sophie." Pike replied hugging her quickly before turning to Jim and Bones. "Hang in here Jim alright? Everything will work out."

"Yes sir." Jim responded nodding.

"Good. Get changed and report for duty then Lieutenant." He said, "Gentlemen good luck."

They watched as he walked away before Sophie turned to Bones and Jim and grinned.

"Come on!" Sophie exclaimed taking their hands and dragging them to Hanger 1 so Bones and Jim could see where they were assigned.

Arriving at the Hanger, Sophie pushed the two to go get assigned while she changed into her new uniform. After changing into her new uniform, Sophie came back into the hanger to find Jim walking over to a man who was in charge of reading the assignments with Bones right behind him. She sighed catching the tail end of Jim's comment to him.

"…Didn't call my name. Kirk. James T." Jim told him while Sophie came to stand with Bones.

"Kirk you're on academic suspension, that means you're grounded until the academy board rules." The man stated before walking away, leaving Jim with Sophie and Bones.

"Jim?" Sophie said tentatively. "I…"

"It's ok Soph," he said quietly not looking her in the eye.

"Jim the board will rule in your favor, most likely" Bones told. "Listen Jim, we gotta go."

"Yeah. You both go. Be safe." Jim said turning around to face them both and shaking Bone's hand. Bones nodded shaking his hand back before walking away.

"Jim." Sophie started but he cut her off.

"Go Sophie. I'm fine."

"But Jim…"

Jim drew her into a hug, "I'm proud of you Soph. Now go kick some ass alright?"

"Ok." She replied muffled from her face in his chest.

"And I'm sorry." He mumbled letting her go.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For…for disappointing you again." He said softly, but cut her off again before she could reply. "Don't Soph. Just go, you're gonna be late."

"I love you J." She said softly.

"Love you too P. Now go."

Sophie nodded and walked away towards Bones who stood a few feet away.

"See you up there Leo." She said softly before heading to her shuttle.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry it's been a while. Kind of crazy busy but here's chapter 6! Enjoy and please review! Remember I don't own anything but Sophie and Pike's family! Enjoy! **

* * *

**USS Enterprise – The Bridge**

Uponentering the Bridge Sophie stood there not moving but taking in the view. She had never seen anything quite like it and knew without a doubt that she wished Jim were there to share it with her.

"Lieutenant Pace." Captain Pike said bring Sophie out of her thoughts. "Welcome aboard. Normally I would show you around the ship and bridge but time is against us. So let's get you settled."

Captain Pike showed Sophie her station, which consisted of the control of the ships phasers, torpedoes and has access to communication controls as well and the ships long-range sensors. It was then that she realized she was the new tactical officer for the _USS Enterprise_ along with duties as a communication officer it seemed.

"Once this is done I'll go over your duties with you but for now just go with whatever is asked. Understood Lieutenant?" Pike asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good get settled and take a look around the panel. We'll be heading out in a few minutes." He said before walking away leaving her to get comfortable with her panel.

"Mr. Spock." Captain said a few minutes later as Spock entered and sat down at his station.

"Captain. Engineering reports. Ready for launch." Spock told him.

"Thank you." Pike replied before walking around and standing in front of his seat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, The maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today, but her christening will have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on."

Pike then took a seat in his captain seat and hit the intercom button to talk to the rest of the crew.

"All decks this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure. Helms thrusters."

Sophie was too concentrated on her panel to hear the Helmsman reply to the Captain but when the ship disconnected from the station she turned in her seat to watch, feeling confident that she knew the panel and buttons.

"The fleets cleared the space dock Captain. All ships ready for warp." The Helmsman replied.

"Set course for Vulcan." Pike told him.

"Aye Captain. Course laid in." he said after punching a few buttons.

"Maximum warp. Punch it."

Sophie instinctively gripped her necklace that she wore under her uniform, the necklace Jim had given her. She watched as the other ships went into warp leaving theirs behind, not in warp.

"Lieutenant. Where's Helmsman McHana?" Pike asked his chin resting on his fist.

"He has lungworm sir, he couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu." Sulu replied.

"And you are a pilot right?"

"Very much so sir." He replied before turning around to face his panel. "I'm not quite sure what's wrong here."

"Is the um…parking break on?"

"Ah no. I'll figure it…"

"Have you disengaged inertial Dampener?" Spock asked from his seat.

Sophie saw Sulu sigh and she knew that's what it was. He pushed a few buttons before addressing the Captain again.

"Ready for warp sir."

"Let's punch it." Pike replied chuckling a little.

She watched as Sulu pushed the lever forward and watched in amazement as the ship went into warp and wished Jim was up here to see it, along with Bones.

"Engines at maximum warp sir." Sulu reported.

" Russian whiz kid- what's your name again? Chanko? Cherpov?" Pike asked the Russian kid next to Sulu at the front.

"Ensign Chekov, Pavel H., Sir." He replied turning around to face the Captain.

"Fine, Chekov, Pavel H.: begin ship wide mission broadcast."

"Yes sir, happy to." he replied in his heavy Russian accent turning in his seat to broadcast. "Ensign authorization code: Nine-Five-Wictor Wictor-Two -"

"AUTHORIZATION NOT RECOGNIZED." The computer replied.

Chekov sighed, "Nine-Five-Victor-Victor-Two."

"Access granted." The computer replied.

Sophie turned back to her panel as Chekov started the board cast. She found she was in charge of shields, the torpedoes and other weapons. Sophie took a deep breath and chanted in her head that she could do this, she had wanted this for 4 years and now she had it, she wasn't going to blow it. She had been looking things over and making sure everything was in order and how she wanted it when she heard the doors to the Bridge slide open. Spinning around she found Jim running in with Uhura and Bones right behind him.

"Captain Pike- Sir, we have to stop ship." Jim said coming to a halt in front of Pike.

"Kirk! How the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?" Pike asked getting up from his seat.

"This man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine. He is delusional and I take full responsibility for -" Bones started to say holding Jim back with on hand as he tried to get Bones to stop.

Jim glanced at Sophie before looking back at Pike. "Vulcan isn't experiencing a natural disaster, it's being attacked by Romulans."

"Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy, take him back to medical, we'll have words later."

"Aye Captain." Bones replied trying to get Jim to leave but he refused.

"Sir that same anomaly…" Jim tried.

"Captain, Cadet Kirk is not cleared to be board this vessel. By Starfleet regulations, that makes him a stowaway…" Spock started as Jim was talking at the same time.

"Yeah, I get it you're a better arguer, I'd love to do it again with you too." Jim said.

"I can remove the cadet from the bridge sir…"

"Try it! This cadet is trying to save the bridge!" Jim exclaimed finally gaining the attention.

"By recommending a full stop in trans-warp in the midst of a rescue mission?" Spock inquired.

"It's not a rescue mission. Listen to me," Jim said to Pike. "It's an attack."

"Based on what facts?" Spock asked.

"That same anomaly, a lighting storm in space, that we saw today also occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the _U.S.S. Kelvin_. You know that sir I read your dissertation." He told Pike before continuing. "That ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry, was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space and at 23 hundred hours last night there was an attack 47 Klingon Warbirds destroyed by Romulans sir. It was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?" Pike demanded.

Jim looked to his left at Uhura who was standing there. Uhura took a deep breath before talking, " Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

"We're warping into a trap, there are Romulans waiting for us, I promise you that." Jim told Captain Pike.

"The cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics, we would be wise to accept her conclusion." Spock concluded.

Pike looked at Jim to his Communications officer, "Scan Vulcan space, and check if any transmissions are being made in Romulan."

"Sir, I'm- not sure I could distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan." The communications officer there replied.

"How about you…you speak Romulan, Cadet...?" Pike turned to Uhura and asked.

"Uhura sir. All three dialects."

"Uhura, relieve the Lieutenant. Pace hail the _U.S.S. Truman_._" _Pike ordered making Sophie turn in her seat and try to get the _USS Truman_ online.

"The other ships are out of warp and have arrived at Vulcan, Sir- but we seem to have lost all contact." Sophie told Pike.

"Captain, I pick up no Romulan transmissions or transmissions of any kind in the area. There seems to be something jamming all communication around Vulcan." Uhura replied.

"It's because they're being attacked." Jim answered.

Pike turned around thinking, the wheels turning his head trying to connect the pieces of this puzzle before walking forward and taking a seat.

"Shields up, Red Alert." Pike told them as he hit the red alert button causing the sirens to go off.

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds! Four... three... two…" Sulu announced.

The ship pulled out of warp to find it was indeed a war zone, parts of ships everywhere.

"Emergency evasive!" Pike shouts to Sulu who was trying to duck and weave the ship around as it gets hit. Everyone on bridge was shouting and talking at the same time, reporting damages and status of their panels and stations.

"Full reverse, come about Starboard ninety degrees! Drop us down underneath them Sulu." Commanded Pike.

Sulu did as he was told before a massive ship, bigger than anything anyone has seen came into view of the screen.

"Captain they're locking torpedoes." Spock informed him.

"Derive auxiliary from port to forward shields." Pike said.

"Pace status report." Pike asked.

"Shields at thirty-two percent! Their weapons are powerful, sir we can't take another hit like that!" Sophie reported.

"Get me Starfleet command."

"Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere, its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities." Said Spock.

"All power to forward shields, prepare to fire all weapons!"

"Captain we're being hailed!" Uhura reported to Pike.

"Hello." The Romulan said on screen making Sophie glance at Jim who was looking at her before they both looked back at the screen.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike, to whom am I speaking?"

"Hi Christopher, I'm Nero."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the REVIEWS! I love reading them! Enjoy this chapter and remember I don't own anything except Sophie and Pike's family! **

**Please Reviews! **

* * *

"You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, and I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral loca…" Pike started to say.

"I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crewmember... isn't that right? Spock?" Nero replied.

Everyone's eyes flew to Spock who stood up and walked forward to get a better look at Nero.

"Pardon me. But I don't believe you and I are acquainted." Spock replied almost curious.

"No. Not yet." Nero said making Sophie nervous. "I would like you to see something Spock. Captain Pike, your transporter capability is disabled. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all."

And with those last words Nero ended the transmission and the screen went blank. Pike stared at the screen while thinking as everyone else looked at him waiting for their orders. Finally Pike stood up and took a few steps towards the screen.

"He'll kill you, you know…" Jim told Pike.

"Your survival is unlikely." Spock chimed in.

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy, going over to that ship is a mistake."

"I, too suggest you rethink this strategy." Finished Spock.

"I understand that." Pike replied to the two of them before looking around the bridge. "I need officers who have been trained in advance hand-to-hand combat."

"I have training sir." Sulu answered raising his hand.

"Then come with me." Pike told him. "Kirk you too, you're not suppose to be here anyways. Chekov, you have the Con."

"Aye, Keptin." He replied.

Sophie watched as Pike, Spock, Sulu and Jim walked towards the doors to the bridge. She watched as Jim whispered something to Bones before glancing back at her and walking out with Pike, Spock and Sulu. Taking a deep breath Sophie turned back to her panel and got to work, but not before a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Soph." Bones said softly making her turn around.

"How the hell did he get on board Leo?" Sophie hissed.

"I couldn't just leave him Sophie. He was acting all pitiful and all and hell, you know he deserved to be here." Bones replied back quietly.

"I know I know, but God, Leo look at him now. He's going to get himself killed!" she whispered back.

"I know." Bones said quietly back leaning his back against the panel. "Soph, he told me tell you that's he's coming back. And that he's sorry for disappointing you."

"Damn it James." Sophie mumbled.

"How does he think he's disappointing you?"

"Don't tell him I told you but…Jim…he's always, always comparing himself to his dad. Whether it's the tests, the skills, and the grades, everything practically. I've been his best friend since we were 8, and he thinks for some reason if he doesn't live up to his father's reputation and respect that he is disappointing me." Sophie told Bones quietly.

"Jesus." Bones muttered. "Is that all?"

"No that's not it but I can't tell you the other one Leo." She replied quietly.

"Alright Sophie." Bones replied before sighing. "I need to get done to sickbay. I'll see you soon and when he gets back we can both give him hell for it."

Sophie nodded, "Good luck Leo."

"You too." he replied squeezing her shoulders and walking off the bridge.

**Down with Pike, Spock, Jim and Sulu**

The four men walked quickly through the crowd of the Enterprise to the shuttle bay as Pike instructed them.

"Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, can't assist Vulcan, and can't do our job. I'm creating an opportunity: Kirk, Sulu and Olson from engineering will space-jump from the shuttle. You'll have chutes…you'll then land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside, disable that thing then beam back to the ship." Pike told them.

"Mr. Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the ship. Once we have transport capability and communications back up, you'll contact Starfleet and report what the hell's happening here." Pike instructed Spock stopping right outside of the lift. If all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian System. Kirk," he said turning to him. "I'm promoting you to First Officer."

"What?!" Jim said surprised.

"Captain?" Spock said at the same time.

"While I'm gone we need to keep the chain of command. And you two make a swell team." He replied with the slightest smirk.

"Captain. Please. I apologize, but the complexities of human pranks escape me."

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captain. You are." Pike finished before getting on the lift with Sulu and Jim leaving Spock.

"Once we knock out that machine sir, what happens to you?" Jim questioned.

"I guess you'll have to come get me." He replied turning to Spock one final time, "Careful with the ship. She's brand new."

With those last words the lift doors closed and Spock headed back to the bridge while Pike, Sulu and Jim headed to the shuttle. They prepare for the shuttle and finally take off into space. Jim finds himself sitting between Sulu and Olsen but he wasn't talking to them, instead he was thinking about Sophie. He missed her and realized he wanted to see her again, wanted to hold her, talk to her, ki…

"Pre-jump on one: Three…two…one." Pike said to them bring him out of his thoughts.

All three men stand up getting ready for the drop.

"Jim." Pike called out suddenly.

"Sir?" he answered confused by the address of his first name.

"Sophie."

"Sir?" Jim asked confused.

"Don't let her go." Pike replied seriously.

Jim smiled to himself looking down. "I don't plan on it." He replied.

Pike nodded, "Good Luck."

With those words he flipped a switch and the shuttle opened dropping Jim, Sulu and Olsen into space.

**On the Bridge**

Sophie sat on the bridge checking the torpedoes, shields and damages in all areas trying not to think about Jim and the dangers he was in when she heard the bridge doors open. Spock walked in and went straight to the Captain's chair and took a seat making Sophie realize he must be the new Captain.

"Dr. Puri, report." Spock spoke communicating with sickbay.

"It's McCoy. Dr. Puri was on deck 6, he's dead."

"Then you have just inherited his responsibility as Chief Medical Officer." Spock told him after a pause.

"Tell me something I don't know." Bones replied making Sophie smile.

"Away team's entering the atmosphere." Chekov told him.

Sophie sucked in a breath and said a quick pray, asking for Jim to be safe as they listened to the live feed. She heard Jim's voice yelling at Sulu and Olsen and she worried even more.

"The jamming signal's gone, communications are re-established." Uhura reported after 15 minutes.

"Transporter control re-engaged." Chekov said right after her.

"Chekov, run gravitational sensor, I want to know what they're doing to the planet." Spoke asked.

"Aye, Commander, Keptin, sorry. Keptin."

_"Kirk to Enterprise - they just launched something toward the planet!" Jim yelled through his communicator. _

_ Oh lord,_ Sophie thought.

"Keptin, gravitational sensors are off the scale - if my calculations are correct, that pod they launched is creating a singularity... that will consume the planet." Chekov report gravely.

"They're creating a black hole... at the center of Vulcan?" Spoke summed up.

"Yes sir."

"How long does the planet have?"

"…Minutes sir, I'd say minutes."

"Alert Vulcan Command Center to signal a planet wide evacuation, all channels, all frequencies, maintain standard orbit…" said getting up and heading for the lift.

"What? Spock wait!" Uhura said rushing after him. "Where are you going?"

"To evacuate the Vulcan High Council, they're tasked with protecting our cultural history. My parents will be among them…"

"Can't you beam them out?"

"It's not possible, they'll be in the Katrik Arc, and I must get them myself. Mr. Chekov you have the Con." Spock replied before the doors shut on Uhura.

Having watched the whole scene Sophie got up and walked towards her friend.

"Uhura?" Sophie said quietly. "He'll come back."

"I know." She replied turning towards her. "So…"

_"ENTERPRISE, WE'RE FALLING WITHOUT A CHUTE! BEAM US UP! BEAM US UP!" Jim's voice came through over the intercom._

"Oh God." Sophie exclaimed quietly.

"Sophie…I know I haven't always been supportive of you with anything having to do with Kirk but…he'll be back. He's going to be ok." Uhura tried to reassure her friend.

Sophie just nodded and hugged her friend quickly before getting back to their stations as they listened to the transmission.

_"I'm trying! I can't lock on your signal!" they heard the transporter chief say. "You're moving too fast!"_

"No, I can do that, I CAN DO THAT!" Chekov exclaimed jumping up and running towards the bridge doors. "Sophie you have the Con."

Sophie sat there with a blank look on her face glancing at Uhura who was just as confused before they heard the transmission again.

"MOVE! I CAN DO THAT! I CAN DO THAT!" Chekov shouted. "I CAN LOCK ON! GIMME MANUAL CONTROL! QUICK!"

_"Enterprise where are you!?" Jim yelled._

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!"

_"Now, now, now! Do it NOW!" Jim cried frantically. _

"Compensating gravitational pull and **GOTCHA!**" Chekov said letting Sophie let out the breath she was holding.

Sophie didn't really comprehend the rest of the transmission except for the fact that Spock made it back but not without losing his mother in the process.

Spock walked back onto the bridge 15 minutes later and sat in the Captain's chair about to make a recording.

"Captain?" Sophie asked him turning around in her seat.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"May I…ask for permission to go to sickbay sir?"

"For what purpose?"

"I would like to see Ji...Kirk sir." Sophie said.

Spock cocked his head to the side before nodding his head. "Permission granted. Be back in hour Lieutenant."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Sophie answered before rushing off the Bridge to sickbay.


End file.
